You Know I Dream In Color (A Hitachiin Twins Soulmate AU)
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: There is a legend. The legend states that for every person born, another is created. Their other half, a perfect match. It is said that when your other half is found, you see everything in color for the first time. Until such time, your world is black and white. No one knows exactly how this works, even scientists are baffled beyond belief. Changed to M for harsh language.
1. Prologue

There is a legend. The legend states that for every person born, another is created. Their other half, a perfect match. It is said that when your other half is found, you see everything in color for the first time. Until such time, your world is black and white. No one knows exactly how this works, even scientists are baffled beyond belief. It's not always between members of the opposite sex either. Gay and lesbian couples have reported occurrences of this phenomena.

Hopeless romantics call it "finding the one". Others call it "Color sight.". No one knows it for what it _really_ is. That would be the case with high school first year, Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru has heard this legend time after time growing up, but is losing faith. He no longer believes in this so-called legend. He has never seen in color despite being with who he believes is his Soulmate. Enter Kaoru's girlfriend of 3 years, May Winters. May is a petite blonde with pretty, dark blue-grey eyes and long hair. One could tell by her appearance that she is not Japanese. They would be correct.

Kaoru met May while his mother was on a Business trip in America. He had tagged along and met May at one of his mother's fashion shows. They hit it off and May's father agreed to let her go to Japan. Kaoru is convinced they are soulmates. He couldn't be more wrong, but we'll get to that later. May has sensed her boyfriend's doubt of the legend and knows the truth. She knows they are not to be.

Little does Kaoru know, his perfect match isn't May at all. No, his Soulmate is a boy named Hikaru Satoshi.

 _ **So, our story begins...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**You Know I Dream In Color**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeep!"** The annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock reverberated throughout my apartment. "Alright, alright. I'm up!" I grumbled, slamming my hand on the alarm. A loud " ** _crash!"_** followed soon after. "Shit!" I shouted, biting my lip. "Kaoru? Everything alright?" my girlfriend, May, called from the bathroom. "Yeah, babe, everything's fine. The clock fell, but nothing broke." I responded, bending down to pick up the alarm. "Okay, well, get up. You don't want to be late." May chided, poking her head around the corner with the toothbrush still in her mouth. " Yeah, yeah. I'm getting ready as fast as I can." I grumbled, grabbing my black trousers and periwinkle blue blazer.

I had slept in my white button-down and my tie lay down at the foot of the bed. I pulled on my pants, tucked in my shirt and slipped on my blazer. My tie, which I had no clue how to do, lay around my neck loosely. I attacked my wild hair with a comb and parted it to the left. I had been told that my hair was a beautiful shade of ginger by my mother. When I looked at it, however, I saw black and white. I don't understand how I still wasn't seeing in color. I was living with the girl of my dreams… wasn't I? I had to be.

Wait, I can see colors in my uniform… does that mean May isn't the one? That my soulmate wears this uniform too? No, that can't be it. "Kaoru, are you coming?" May called. She was dressed in a white dress with black shoes. Her black hair in her ashen face. "Yeah, coming." I said, deciding to skip breakfast today as we walked out the door. The world outside was a depressing mass of black and white. Just like always. I was told that when I found my soulmate, things would change. Guess I was taught wrong. The walk to school was fairly silent.

May and I never spoke much. Didn't need to. We liked quiet and order. That's just how we work. It's always been that way with us. However, today, May felt like talking. " Don't you think it's weird? You haven't seen my hair or eye color in any of the three years we've been together. Are you sure about us, Kaoru?" she asked. "What are you talking about, May? Of course I'm sure. Maybe the colors show up after marriage or something." I offered, smiling." I don't think so. My best friend, Velma, found her soulmate last year and she saw colors immediately." May pointed out.

"Everyone's different, May-May." I chirped, " Maybe it's different for us. You never know.". It was silent after that. Truth is, it always comes back to this. She isn't wrong and that's what scares me.. I don't want to lose May. Damn, that's the last thing I want. Not to mention, if she did leave, she'd be all alone in Japan. I'd feel awful if that happened. What kind of asshole would leave his girlfriend of 3 years all alone in Japan with nowhere to go? Not me. That's for damn sure.

 **Meanwhile, On The Other Side Of Town…**

 _ **"Knock, knock, knock."** _ came from the door. "Master? Master Hikaru? Master Hikaru, it's time to get up. You're late!" A servant's voice rang out. I hugged my pillow, burying my face into it. _**"Fuckk! Go away."**_ I growled, trying my best to go back to sleep. "Sir, you're going to be late for school." The pesky servant said. "I don't care." I mumbled into my pillow, glaring at the door. "Master Hikaru, as your servant, I promised your parents that I would look after you. That includes encouraging you to attend school on a day to day basis. Now, get up!" The woman barked. "Mariko, I'm going to say this once more… I don't care!" I snarled.

"Alright, you've left me with no choice. Shinji, Koro, and Mai, could you lend me a hand please?" The elderly woman called to the servants. Two males and a female appeared behind her. "Yes, Mariko-san?" they chorused. " Could you three have the Master dressed and in the limo, please? And do hurry. Kirizo isn't known for his patience." she said. "Not a problem, Miss." the servants said and went to work.

"H-hey, what are you three doing? Hey, stop! As your master, I demand you to stop!" I screeched as my servants began forcing me into my school uniform and pushing me out the door.

And so begins another day in the Satoshi House…

My mornings were almost always like this. Mostly because I'm a cynical prick that hates authority and can't seem to stay out of trouble. I get into fights almost daily, have a new girlfriend every week, and never, ever does homework. Yeah, that's probably why. The girl that I'm seeing right now, Haruhi, has been my latest conquest on the romance front. I've got quite a few backups if she doesn't work out though. She's sweet and a bit of a "goody-goody". She has no business around a guy like me. I'm also a huge flirt, I guess.

I was currently in my limousine and on my way to the hellhole called school. Once I was there, I got out and was greeted by the sight of other people walking towards the entrance. I took a deep sniff. "Ah, nothing like the smell of disappointment, desperation with just a hint of self-loathing in the morning." I said, not caring who heard me. I turned to see Haruhi walking towards me. "Morning, babe." I greeted, grinning. "Um, morning." she said, walking past me.

I followed, leaning against her locker once we were inside. "What's with the attitude?" I demanded coolly. "Nothing, I need to get into my locker." Haruhi said, not meeting my eyes. "Not until we talk. What's wrong with you, Haruhi? And what was that phone call last night?" I said, bringing my face closer to hers with every word. "It-it was nothing, Hikaru. N-now, please, my locker?" she asked. The phone call I was talking about was her attempting to break up with me. I wasn't going to stand for it. I grinned. "Nah. I don't think you get it. You were trying to break up with me, weren't you? I know you were." I said, eerily calm.

"N-no, I wasn't." She said, looking away. _**Slap!**_ I slapped her. " _How dare you lie to me. To ME. Hikaru Satoshi. No one lies to me!"_ I said through gritted teeth. She stood there, holding her cheek. It wasn't until now that I heard footsteps. "Hey!" A boy's voice called from down the hall. I turned and time seemed to stop. I could see his fiery ginger hair, his molten amber eyes, his pale skin and his uniform. I could see colors!" _ **He's the one!"**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey!" I called. A boy had slapped a girl and really seemed to be bothering her. "May, stay here." I said and began walking towards him. As I got closer, I began seeing colors! I could see his fiery reddish brown hair, his angry molten amber eyes and his pale skin. "No way!" I thought to myself. I marched over. "Are you alright, miss? Is this guy bothering you?" I asked. She remained silent. "She's fine, we're just having a little chat . Right, babe?" he hissed to the girl. "R-right." she replied. The boy stepped away from the locker and began walking towards me. He towered over me by a couple of feet at least.

I couldn't believe it. We looked almost exactly alike. Same eyes, same skin, same hair even. "What the hell?" I heard him mutter. "Who are you?" he asked, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. "K-Kaoru. My name is Kaoru Hitachiin." I managed to find my voice. "Hitachiin, huh?" he asked. "Has a nice ring to it." I gulped. "Who are you?" I ventured. He chuckled darkly. "New around here, are you?" He asked, getting up in my face. "Y-yeah." I said and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Name's Hikaru. Hikaru Satoshi." he purred, getting close to my ear. I could feel my face heat up. "Learn my name, Kaoru. You'll need it later." he whispered huskily.

He pulled back with a devilish smirk. I was, by this time, a blushing mess. "I can see your blush, Hitachiin." Hikaru purred. "Tell me, can you see me?" he asked. I looked up at him. I could see everything in color. "Yes." I breathed. "Then, we are meant to be." He purred. "N-no. I have a girlfriend, Satoshi!" I said, trying to stand my ground. "Not anymore." Hikaru said, spinning me around to find May nowhere in sight.

"Oh shit!" I thought. "May!" I called, looking around. No sign of her. "Oh crap!" I muttered and took off down the hall.

*Switch to Hikaru's Point Of View*

I watched him run off. I saw the way he moved, oh-so-eager to go running after his "girlfriend". I turned sharply to deal with Haruhi only to find her gone. "Oh well. She was a bitch anyways." I muttered, grabbing my bag and heading to class.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This chapter contains material that may not be suitable for readers under 15. Reading Discretion is Advised.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

I was in my first period, History. Ugh, gross. I deliberately tuned out, allowing my mind to wander. It wandered to Kaoru. Ah, Kaoru Hitachiin. What a beautiful name for that walking painting of a boy. I should've known my soulmate would be a boy. I knew I was bisexual and this just proves it further. I noticed my pants getting slightly uncomfortable. " _No way. Not now. This is not happening now. Not in the middle of class."_ I thought, crossing my legs and hoped no one noticed. I wasn't so lucky.

"Mister Satoshi, would you care to explain what you find so…Alluring about the Black Death or were your thoughts on something else?" My smartass teacher decided to point out my problem to the whole class. That fucking bastard!

"U-um, may I go to the restroom?" I asked, blushing hard. This struck the class as hilarious apparently because several students laughed hysterically. "Yes, but make it quick." The teacher said. I glared at him, then at my classmates before making my exit. I ran to the restroom, locking myself in a stall. I sat down and pulled myself together. " _Damn that teacher! Damn him! Why did he have to point it out to the whole fucking class?!"_ I thought. I was furious with him, with myself. I ran my hands through my hair, trying desperately to calm myself down.

I hear someone else enter the restroom and I get ready to leave and give my stall up. When I exited, I found myself face to face with _him._ "You again?" He asks, trying to sound bold but I know he's practically pissing himself with fear. I smirk. "Nice to see you again, Hitachiin." I say sweetly, just to piss him off that much more. "Ever find your _girlfriend_?" I take a step closer to him and his back is against the wall. "W-What's it to you?" Kaoru stammers. "Aw, did someone get dumped because his _girlfriend_ knows he's gay? Poor little Kaoru Hitachiin." I taunt him further

What can I say, I was enjoying this. Kaoru gulped, trying desperately to keep calm. He was blushing hard and visibly sweating. He was shaking slightly. "W-What do you want from me?" he murmured. I chuckle and tilt his chin so he would look at me. "For you to accept the fact that we are soulmates. That's all I ask. It isn't hard, really. Just forget about that little bug. What was her name again? May?" I said, staring deeply into his amber orbs.

"Not gonna happen." he mumbled. Heh, we shall see about that. You will be mine, Kaoru Hitachiin. One way or another, you will be mine and mine alone.

Author's Note: This chapter was really to build more on how I chose to portray Hikaru in this story. To respond to my one review so far.

 **BubbleBerry8: I really appreciate your input on all of my stories so far. To answer a few questions, I tend to be somewhat vague when I write, but I will elaborate on the characters in due time. As to May, she is an OC of mine that serves as a catalyst for Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship (and is also a little self-insertion :3) It's not just Haruhi that Hikaru treats like this. I made him a "Bad boy" for contrast. I will elaborate on Kaoru later. I will continue to work on the format tho. Thank you for your continued support of my writing. I've been meaning to say that for a while ^^`. Haha, I need to quit rambling.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Holy shit...It's been forever since I've worked on this story. Hehe sorry. Life got in the way and I lost interest for a while. Heh, sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Chapter 4**

* _Kaoru's Point of View*_

' _What the hell is his problem?'_ I thought to myself as I managed to escape the guy's embrace. What was his name again? Hikaru something, right? Whatever, I couldn't care less.

My priority was to find May and get through the day without getting into trouble. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a troublemaker usually. I've been told that I'm quite the gentleman.

I continued back to my class and I could still see his burning amber eyes burning into mine. My cheeks burned as I remembered the almost mischievous glint to those warm, beautiful orbs.

Wait! What was I thinking?! I have a girlfriend. I am not gay and I am not bisexual. At least I don't think I am and I should know. However, a small voice in the back of my head seemed to disagree.

 _'You love him.'_ It seemed to say. I shook my head. No, I do not love that brutish, rude, insecure, hot, strong, gorgeous- Oh God, no!

What am I thinking?! I have absolutely no interest in an asshole like Hikaru Satoshi. I am a straight male and I'm in love with May Winters.

 _Right?_

 _*Hikaru's Point of View*_

I chuckled to myself as I saw Kaoru leave. He looked so adorable as he cowered beneath me. _'I wonder how much longer he'll deny his love for me.'_ I wondered silently with a chuckle.

' _Oh Kaoru, you are a clueless one.'_ I mused to myself as I slowly made my way back to class. I smirked as I took my seat.

"Hey, faggot! Go to meet your boyfriend in the bathroom?" Some asshole snickered from behind me.

"Oh, no. I went to meet your girlfriend. Or should I say ex-girlfriend?" I spat back with a smirk.

The guy blushed darkly before punching me in the face. I allowed myself to take the hit before grinning and throwing a punch of my own.

Before I knew it, our little fist fight had become a fight to the death in a matter of seconds. I pinned the guy to the ground and punched the shit out of him.

"Satoshi! Iwaszaki!" The teacher bellowed. "Headmaster's Office, now!"

I smirked. "Sure, sensei." I purred, kicking the boy once more and walked out without another word.

I assumed Iwaszaki was sent to the nurse, seeing as he hurt the worst out of the two of us. The prick deserved it too. Everyone knows not to fuck with me. Well, I thought they did anyway.

As I walked through the halls of the school, I passed several classes. One in particular caught my attention. I paused and glanced in the window. There sat Kaoru.

He was attentively taking notes. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and glared. I chuckled and gave a flirtatious wave. A teacher saw me and waved me away.

I flipped him off and walked away with a smirk.

 _'All in a day's work for Hikaru Satoshi.'_

 ** _A/N: Apologies for the offensive language. I meant nothing by it. This is just Hikaru being himself (At least how he's portrayed here anyway )._**

 ** _I just wanted to thank you all for reading and wanted to let you know that the rating has been changed to M for language and sexual implications as well as offensive content. I'm a bit paranoid ._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _*Kaoru's Point of View*_

Well, it was later in the day now. Around lunchtime to be exact. Still no sign of May or that Satoshi prick. _'Satoshi!'_ I growled mentally. _'Damn him!'_ I thought bitterly.

' _I hate that damn Satoshi bastard!'_ I continued to walk to the cafeteria, my venomous thoughts whirling around my head. I rounded the corner to the cafeteria only to come face-to-face with the one person I'd been looking for. May.

"May! Where the hell have you been? You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, going in for a hug.

She pulled away. "I was in class." she said with an eye roll as if it were obvious. "I'm sorry I scared you." she said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, laying a hand on her cheek only to have it shooed away.

"Kaoru, don't you get it?! You don't need me anymore!" May shouted, crying out of frustration. "We are not Soulmates! You and I were never meant to be! I have been trying to tell you that for the past year and a half, but you just wouldn't listen to me!"

"May, please, I don't understand. What do you mean?!" I asked, desperately trying to make sense of what my girlfriend was trying to tell me.

"Kaoru, it's as plain as the nose on your face! I am not who you're meant to be with! Hikaru Satoshi is your Soulmate! You and I are over!" She shouted. "I'm going back to America this weekend. I've already told my dad!"

"May, babe, please-" I was cut off by a sharp sting in my cheek that connected with a _slap!_

She slapped me!

"I'm sorry..." May sobbed as she ran down the hall.

I stood there in a stupor, wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

I heard a rich chuckle come from near by. "Ah, women. Can't live with them and can't live without them." it said.

 _'Satoshi!'_ I turned to face him. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out in a growl.

Hikaru chuckled again. "Why so venomous, Hitachiin?" he asked in a purr. "You know, the girl was right. You and I _are_ Soulmates." he purred, drawing closer. His breath warm on my ear.

My breathing hitched. "Y-You're nothing to me." I stuttered out, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh?" He said, a look of feigned hurt crossing his face as he forced me to meet his searing amber gaze.

I felt my face heat up involuntarily. I gulped and tried to look away.

Hikaru held my chin tight, not letting my gaze stray from his. He smirked. "You know you can't hide from me forever, Kaoru." He purred, kissing my earlobe.

My breathing hitched again. "B-bastard..." I growled.

Satoshi chuckled and stepped back to observe my flustered state before walking off, laughing to himself.

"What-what the fuck just happened?!"

Bastard!


End file.
